


Kneadful Things

by Dandelioff



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Massage, Praise Kink, can't leave the baby unsupervised when dad is having sexy times, let din have some tlc, vanth is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelioff/pseuds/Dandelioff
Summary: Din is tired and sore when he returns from a hunt. Vanth decides to give him a massage to soothe his overworked muscles.As always, when I put these two men in a room, smut happens.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 291





	Kneadful Things

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago and just completely forgot to post. I might edit it later, if I ever re-read this. But chances are, it's going to stay like it is.

“You look tired,” Vanth says, as Din drags his feet across the threshold. His shoulders are drooped beneath pauldrons, and his armour has definitely seen better days.

“Ngh,” Din grunts, not wavering from his single minded focus to get to their couch. He drops his loaded pack on the table and falls heavily onto the cushions. He tips his head back and reclines, sliding down to rest his feet up on the coffee table. “Where’s the ad’ika?” 

Vanth side-eyes his feet and purses his lips, but doesn't say anything. Din drops his feet down. “With Cara. She’s got him until tonight. Apparently, if the only sort of fighting he’s allowed is frog-hunting, she’s going to make him the best frog-hunter on this side of the galaxy.” Vanth moves until he’s behind Din, and rests his hands gently on those stiff shoulders. “We’ve got the place to ourselves for the next few hours.”

“Hmm,” Din says, tipping his head back and looking up at his partner.  _ He’s so beautiful. _ Vanth is grinning down at him, eyebrows wiggling comically. Vanth’s hands slide across his pauldron and gently reach for the catches on his helmet. His gaze is questioning. Din nods his assent. Vanth’s hands make quick work of the mechanism and he slowly lifts the helmet, revealing Din’s exhausted visage.

“Oh love,” Vanth breathes, eyes falling and smile mellowing in concern. His fingertips trace the deep circles lining Din’s eyes and his sallow cheeks. Din reaches up with one gauntleted hand and traps Vanth’s palm against his cheek. Their gazes meet. “I’m okay. It was a long hunt, but no one was hurt. I’m just sore, is all.”

Vanth’s face suddenly hardens. “Alright,” he says, releasing his grip on Din and moving away. “Here’s what we’re going to do.  _ You _ are going to sit here for a bit, take off your armour, drink some water, and  _ I _ am going to set something up.”

Din sits up, brow furrowing. “Vanth, wha-” he starts. “No, don’t give me that look, Din. Trust me, you’re going to love this. Now, sit. Don’t move until I call.” Din quirks an eyebrow, but does as he’s commanded. Vanth swiftly heads into their bedroom.

Din groans as he starts undressing. His aches had suddenly worsened in the few minutes he’d sat down. He hisses out a breath through clenched teeth as he bends to remove his boots and shin guards. His shoulders twinge and back tightens in discomfort.  _ “Fuck,” _ he whispers as he finally manages to free himself from his cuirass and pauldrons. His muscles protest even the slightest of motions. He slumps against the backrest, almost out of breath once he’s divested himself of everything but his flight suit. He is not going to enjoy getting himself out of that. 

He only realises he’s fallen into a doze when Vanth gently shakes him awake. He doesn’t even recall closing his eyes. “Hey,” Vanth says, tone apologetic. “I didn’t want to wake you, but that position cannot be good for your neck.” He’s crouching in front of Din, hands resting on his knees. “Come on, up you get,” Vanth says, holding on to Din’s arm. Din’s awareness still hasn;t returned fully as they make their way off the couch and slowly shuffle into the bedroom.

Vanth pauses at the door. “We don’t have to do it if you’re too tired, or just not interested. I just thought you might like it.” Din hums, curiosity piqued. He opens it and steps through the doorway into their bedroom. His eyes take a moment to make sense of what they’re seeing. Somehow, in the time it took Din to undress and take a nap, Vanth had completely transformed their room. Well, not their entire room, Din can still see the chair piled high with all their undone laundry and the absolute mess that is their tabletop; but he can also see flickers of small, pale, yellow lights amidst the chaos. There’s a subtle scent in the air, something woodsy that he can’t place, but soothing. The bed has been made, and also boasts a strange array of things. He can see a long, unfolded towel, a small jar, and a bowl of water with some more small towels beside it.

“What  _ is _ all this?” He turns to Vanth. “It’s for you to relax,” Vanth says. “You just lie down, and let me give you a massage.”

“A massage,” Din says, tone dry. “Yes, Din. A massage. If there’s anyone I know that is in desperate need of relaxation, it’s you.” Vanth sounds earnest, and maybe a little exasperated. “You hardly ever take care of yourself. I can’t imagine what it was like before the little one came along. Just today, will you let me help you?”

Din wants to refuse, but Vanth looks so hopeful. He sighs. “Fine, but we’re stopping if I don’t like it.” He feels flushed already, just at the thought of Vanth wanting to lavish this much attention on him.

“Absolutely,” Vanth says, countenance brightening. He hurries Din over to the bed and efficiently wrestles him out of his flight suit, hands skimming Din’s bared skin. Din shivers as he stands in just his underwear. “Here, lie down, sweetheart” Vanth says, and guides Din down until he’s lying on his front atop the towel that’d been laid out on one side of the bed.

Din exhales into the pillow and closes his eyes as he feels the bed shift under Vanth’s weight. There’s a moment of silence before he feels something coarse and pleasantly cool swipe across his neck and shoulder blades. A wet towel. Din feels himself melting into the bed as Vanth methodically wipes all the grime off his back with that blessedly cold cloth. Vanth is quiet as he works, and the only sound in the room is their deepening breaths. Din’s lids slowly slide shut as the soft towel washes away the lingering traces of his mission, all the stale sweat and the worry.

There’s an awkward pause when Vanth finishes with his back and has to get Din to turn over. “Sorry, I didn’t think this through,” Vanth whispers over Din’s grumbles. They turn him over and Vanth begins his soothing motions on Din’s front, alleviating the pressure of being confined in his skin tight suit for hours on end. This side goes by quicker, but no less thoroughly, and Din is considerably less grumbly when he has to turn over again. Vanth pets his hair and kisses his forehead in sweet apology anyway.

The world narrows to just the two of them in the comfort of this moment. Everything else simply fades away. Vanth’s excitement is palpable in his huffing breaths and fumbling fingers as he struggles with the sealed lid of his jar. He lets out a small exclamation of triumph when he finally pops it open. Din feels his lips twitch. He can see Vanth’s smile in his mind’s eye, the lines around his mouth and the crinkles at the corner of his eyes. Above him, Vanth clears his throat. “Now for the good part, Din,” he says, voice abnormally loud in the stillness of the room. “I’m going to start at your shoulders and work my way down, alright?” Din grunts in acknowledgement, eyes drooping shut again. He feels plenty relaxed already, but if Vanth wants to do more, Din’s not going to be the one stopping him.

They fly open when Vanth suddenly straddles the small of his back, knees bracketing Din’s ribs. Vanth is barely resting his weight on Din, but even the heat of his skin and the feel of him this close is enough to rouse Din’s lurking libido. He’s acutely reminded of the fact that it had been over a week since they’d seen each other last, and even longer since they’d had time to themselves.

Vanth, oblivious to the turn taken by Din’s thoughts, scoops out some of the overpriced muscle relaxant he’d picked up from a trader a while ago, and warms it between his palms. 

He leans forward and presses his palms just below the base of his skull. Din tenses. “Hey, it’s alright,” Vanth whispers, “It’s me, you’re going to be fine.” He smoothes them gently along the line of Din's shoulders, smearing the salve. Din thinks about telling Vanth exactly  _ why _ his lecherous body had tensed, but decides he doesn’t want to seem ungrateful when Vanth is so clearly enjoying himself. Vanth hooks his fingers over Din's shoulders and digs his thumbs in the knot between his scapulae. Din jerks beneath him and groans into the pillow. 

Vanth grins to himself, and tries not to think about all the other times he's had Din groaning beneath him. He narrows his focus on everything he can feel beneath his palms, every twitch, and quiver, and aborted motion.

"Your shoulders are so tight, sweetheart. What have you been doing to yourself?" He strokes along the hard-earned contours of Din’s muscles, scars old and new, and continues. "You're so strong, Din, but you've got to stop pushing yourself like this." He feels Din shifting beneath him, traps starting to bunch up. "You're an excellent hunter, sweetheart. And I'm very proud of you. I'm just saying that I'm also worried when you're out there alone." He rushes to reassure Din, and bends to press his lips to the nape of his neck.

Din's skin feels warm under his lips. He's still holding himself stiffly, but he hasn't tensed any more. Vanth blows out a breath of air and decides to continue talking. "You know, the first time I saw you, you were standing in the cantina, back straight and armour gleaming. My mouth ran dry so fast, Din, I didn't know if I wanted you to fuck me or teach me." He feels Din shiver. "And then with the Krayt, you were magnificent, so brave, wading into its mouth." He notices Din's ears flushing red, and the way his breathing sounds tightly regulated. Oh. _Oh_. Vanth grins. 

"For days after that, every time your name came up in conversation, I'd stop what I was doing and just listen," he says, pausing as he hears Din gulp audibly. He keeps the movements of his hands steady, searching out sore spots and soothing them. "You're brilliant, Din. Smart and courageous and so damn beautiful." He wonders how far Din will let him go with this. He can feel the tension bleeding out of Din ever so slowly, despite his embarrassment.

"You're such a good father, Din. Taking care of your kid, of me." Vanth bends until he's breathing these words directly into Din's crimson ears. His stomach curls in satisfaction at the goosebumps that erupt across Din's flesh. "Enough," Din tells him, voice raspy, and wavering. "Stop talking." He sounds wrecked, and Vanth is very pleased with himself. "Hmm, are you sure? But I haven't even gotten to tell you about all the things I'd do for you." Din moans weakly in response. "Vanth, enough. No more talking." Vanth sighs and acquiesces to Din's fervent plea, but resolves to bring it up later. He lets his hands skim across the rest of Din's back in a swift caress.

Din's skin is on fire. Every inch Vanth touches sends sparks shooting through his veins; and the things he's saying, oh, they're driving him wild. He muffles another groan into the pillow as Vanth's deft fingers undo the next tense spot. Vanth is constantly shifting over Din's back as he reaches forward, and his hips intermittently press into Din's. It takes everything in him not to grind back against Vanth’s tantalising weight. 

He’s panting slightly into the pillow, moving his hips in the tightest little thrusts into the mattress. He hopes Vanth doesn’t notice, but he feels so good. He’s safe,warm, and under the tender care of his partner, and the friction is driving him slowly insane. 

Vanth’s voice cuts into his reverie, letting Din know that he’s almost done with his upper back and he’s going to move lower now. Thankfully, he doesn't restart his litany of praises, but remains silent as he waits for Din's response. Din hums in assent, and definitely does not whine when Vanth lifts off of him for a precious few seconds. His thoughts are pleasantly empty, floating on a buzz of endorphins.

Vanth shuffles backwards, knees sliding deliciously along Din’s ribs to rest on either side of his hips, his thighs bracketing Din’s. He settles his weight against Din’s ass, and Din bites down hard on the pillow to stop the obscenely loud sounds forming in his throat. The added pressure pushes his traitorous cock further into the mattress, and Din fervently curses his lack of self-control in his mind.

“Ready?” Vanth asks him, and Din’s pants tighten even more at the hoarseness of Vanth’s voice.  _ Kriff, _ if this continues, he’s going to come in his pants like a horny teenager. “Yeah,” Din rasps back, mouth dry.

Vanth gets his hands back on Din’s body. 

If Din had thought he was close to coming before, he’d definitely crossed that threshold now. 

Vanth is so intently focused on what his hands are doing that he hasn’t realised he’s completely seated on Din’s ass. And also constantly moving. As he reaches for different parts of Din’s back, and varies his pressure, he keeps pushing Din’s hips into the bed in a steady rocking motion. Vanth’s thighs clench around Din’s as he tries to get more leverage for a stubborn knot near the base of his spine and Din moans out loud.  _ Kriff. _ All the effort Vanth is putting into making this good for him, and here he is, rutting against their bed.

Vanth’s hands freeze where they are. Din sucks in a sharp breath. Then Vanth resumes his motions, but his pace is deliberately slower, fingertips lighter, as they follow the lines of Din’s muscles. His hips start rocking in a punishingly slow rhythm, pressing Din down over and over. Vanth hands find his hip-bones in a firm grip, thumbs stretching to reach the dimples just above the waistband of Din’s underwear and squeeze. Din’s mouth drops open.

Din is so hard, the constant pressure against his cock, the heat of Vanth above him. He’s trembling with need.  _ Just a little more _ .  _ Just a little. _ He can feel the telltale tingling in his gut.

And then Vanth slides off of him. 

“No,” Din gasps out, “where are you going?”

“I promised you a whole body massage, didn’t I?” Vanth sounds breathless and amused. “I haven’t even gotten to your legs yet.”

_ He can’t believe this. _ “I don’t care,” Din groans, “Just let me-.”

“Not yet.” Din can hear the grin in his voice. “A massage is what I promised you, and it’s exactly what you’ll get. Now try not to move too much, I’m starting on your feet.”

Vanth proceeds to do exactly that, ignoring Din’s incessant and unflattering complaints.

Din lifts his head off the pillow and cranes his neck over his shoulder to meet that brilliant blue gaze. Vanth is flushed, and his sweatpants are more than a little tented in the front, but he looks determined to see this through. Din throws him a dirty glare and stuffs his face back into the pillow.

Vanth picks up his foot first, wiggles his toes and tickles his sole. Din can hear Vanth chuckle when Din flails in his hold. "Sorry, sorry," Vanth says and pats his ankles in apology. It's a little odd getting his feet massaged backwards, but Vanth's enthusiasm and his warm, sure fingers turn Din's body to putty in his hands.

Vanth is thorough in his process, moving from the ball of his big toe, digging into hjs arch and then to his heel, again and again until Din has completely relaxed again, his arousal still simmering, but pushed to the back of his mind.

He repeats the movements with Din's calves, circling the firm muscles, squeezing and warming his palms intermittently. Din's mind is far away, and he's barely conscious, lost in the tender caresses Vanth is lavishing on his overworked muscles.

It's why he startles when Vanth's nails stroke the sensitive skin on the backs of his knees. His mind sluggishly swims to awareness as Vanth starts on his thighs. Vanth works on the lower thighs first, moving to straddle Din's calves. 

Din's belly starts tightening as Vanth’s hands move higher, and his straining erection makes a reappearance. Vanth's teasing palms are sweeping up to the tops of his thighs, thumbs stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thighs on every pass. His pace slows as he reaches the curve of Din's ass, and Vanth's long fingers encircle his thighs there, thumbs a hair's breadth away from his balls. Din isn't breathing anymore, hyper-aware of every breath that brushes his bare skin and the feeling of his teeth digging into his bottom lip. The tension twitches between them like a taut wire.

Then Vanth's searing palms land right on his ass. He gasps, breath quickening and arousal surging at the incredible feeling of those strong fingers kneading and pulling at his cheeks. He's rolling his hips in time with Vanth's movements, fisting the blankets and biting the pillow.

He's panting audibly and he can feel Vanth's motions get bolder, firmer. His underwear is a pre-cummy mess and he cuts off a high whine when Vanth's teasing fingers push into his cleft through the cloth. He's done with this massage. 

Din bucks and flips them over, rolling so he's on top. He grins down at Vanth, whose face is flushed and pupils are dilated. He slides his hands into Vanth’s soft hair and brings their lips together in a messy open-mouthed kiss. They’re both worked up, bodies writhing in tandem. He tightens his grip on Vanth’s hair and breaks away to arch his neck and moan, when a delicious upthrust perfectly aligns their hard cocks. He sits up, back bowing and fingers moving down to Vanth’s chest for leverage, and grinds down. Vanth’s mouth falls open, and his eyes roll back into his head. 

Din can barely hear the little punched out noises Vanth is making over the roaring in his ears. His fingers twist in the soft material of Vanth’s shirt, nails probably digging crescents into Vanth’s pecs even through the layer. “What, what do you need?” He can hear Vanth gasp out to him, voice thready. “Just,  _ ngh _ , just this,” he pants back, “ _ kriff, _ don’t stop moving, don’t stop.” His whole body is trembling, on the cusp of coming. He thanks whatever deity it was that made Vanth decide to forego pants today and wear just his boxers instead; the friction is wonderful.

"Kriff, sweetheart, look at you," Vanth says, eyes roving over Din's arched body. "So handsome." Din feels the blush that spreads over his body. It only spurs Vanth on. "All the things I want to do to you. One day, Din, I'm going to tie you to the bed and play out every wicked fantasy I'm my head." Din feels impossibly close to coming, and his thrusts turn erratic. Vanth doesn't stop talking. "You're so good, Din" he says, eyes so earnest. "You're doing so well, sweetheart, letting me take care of you." Din feels his pulse in his throat. "Can you come for me, my love?" Vanth asks him, stroking his hands up his knees and thighs. "Come for me, Din. You can do it sweetheart." His voice is steady as a metronome and just as hypnotizing. How can Din not do anything he asks? He grinds down harder, screwing his face up in pleasure. "Yeah, yeah that's it sweetheart,"Vanth breathes into the air between them, fingers digging for purchase along Din's hip-bones.  _ So close _ , Din thinks,  _ he's so close. _

Din comes with a hoarse cry when Vanth grabs him tightly by the waist and pulls him down into a harsh thrust, utterly ruining his underwear. He slumps forward, exhaling through his mouth and Vanth instantly maneuvers them so he’s the one on top now. He holds himself up on one elbow above Din’s lax body, and the other hand frantically dips into his boxers. Vanth's eyes are screwed shut and his body is wracked with quivers. Din slips his own hand into Vanth's boxers, and curls his fingers around Vanth’s on his cock. Din wishes his tongue could shape eloquent praise like Vanth, but words evade his searching grasp. He settles for squeezing his palm instead, and locking his thighs around Vanth's.

They stroke him off together, twisting and tightening their grips until Vanth whines high and comes into their fists. Din strokes him through the aftershocks, and wipes their hands on the towel he's lying on. Vanth collapses onto Din, sated and weighing about as much as a pregnant bantha. Din feels his breath leave him in a whoosh. Vanth huffs and pushes his weight down further when Din tries to roll him off. Din groans.

"Get off. You're crushing me, Vanth."

"No," Vanth says, and continues impairing Din's ability to breathe.

"Just onto the bed, give me a little room to breathe," Din pleads.

"Definitely not on the bed." Vanth says, not even bothering to open his eyes. "I just changed the sheets. They're not getting dirtied  _ at least _ until tomorrow."

"So, what, you're just going to lie here?" Din shifts slightly, his underwear sticking uncomfortably.

"Hmm," Vanth says, lips twitching. "Or, we could have a bath, get cleaned up."

"A bath? Vanth, it'll take too long to fill up the tub, and then even longer for the water to heat." But Din has to admit, the thought of a bath is exceptionally appealing.

"Well, it's a good thing I already did all that when Peli said you were coming in today. It's probably a little cool, but we can make it work." Vanth is definitely smirking at him now, eyes flashing in the dimly lit room. He leans down and pecks Din on the tip of his nose before pushing himself up. 

He looks so much younger when he smiles, Din thinks, and wishes he could keep Vanth looking like this all day. He watches unabashedly as Vanth gets off the bed and strips on his way to the fresher.

Vanth stops at the door to the fresher and looks over his shoulder at Din. "You coming?" he asks, eyebrow raised. He pats his own rump and winks teasingly. "The water's definitely cooled down by now, you know. And it's awfully lonely in there all by myself." 

Din snorts. "It's a wonder we ever got together, if all your charm sounds like it came out of a terrible holo-novel." But he moves to get up anyway, shaking his head at his ridiculous partner.

Vanth gasps in affront. "I am offended," he exclaims, "my charm is absolutely delightful. Just for that, I am going to enjoy these wonderful relaxing bath salts all by myself." He walks through the open door.

"I'm going to lock the door, Din. And you're going to have to wait outside for as long as I take, in your filthy clo-"

He gets cut off by Din who vaults through the door, pushes Vanth in the direction of their bath and slams the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](https://dandelioff.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
